Cartas Para Minako
by PrincesaDeNeptuno
Summary: Una pareja, uno solo de ellos enamorados. Una carta devastadora. Y alguien que esta alli, para recoger los pedazos que han quedado de uno de ellos.
1. Chapter 1

Hacia dos años que no lo veia.

Hoy era el gran dia, hoy Él volveria.

Jedite, se habia marchado dos años atras hacia un internado al otro lado del mundo, para perfeccionar su dialecto con el idioma ingles, y estudiar en una universidad Catolica, o mas bien un internado alejado del mundo , alejado de ella.

Semanas atras ella con elegria, habia recibido una carta, anunciando su regreso al pais.

*********************

Se habia puesto su mejor vestido.  
Mientras aplicaba un tenue maquillaje, se sonrei al espejo.

Lo habia extrañado tanto, habia esperado tanto ese momento de volver a verlo.

Y mientras acomodaba su larga cabellera, recordo viejos momentos junto a él...

***********************

Lo habia conocido en la secundaria. Y despues de llegar a la universidad, habian dado un nombre a su relacion. Tenian 23 años por aquel entonces cuando ya llevan 2 de noviazgo.

El dia en que cumplio los 24, el le anuncio que partiria hacia occidente para perfeccionarse.

Lo despidio con lagrimas y con una promesa: volver.

Hoy era ese dia, hoy era : Volver...

Se miro al espejo : lucia bellisima.

Su rostro tenia la alegria y el brillo de toda una mujer enamorada.  
La sonrisa del primer amor, prevalecia en ella.  
En el comedor,sobre la mesa yacian dos platos con sus respectivas velas, alumbrando con un toque romantico el lugar.  
En la cocina, con el horno apagado aguardaba la cena para ser servida.

***********************

Sono el timbre, y muy presurosa bajo las escaleras, sin poder dejar de sacar esa sonrisa tonta de su rostro.

Seguramente era el...

Abrio la puerta con brusquedad.

Su rostro y emociones tocaron fondo violentamente.

No era jedite...simplemente un joven a quien no conocia.

- Minako Aino? - pregunto.

Ella se sobresalto al oir su nombre.

- Ehmm si, si soy yo-

Y mientras lo decia alzaba su vista hacia arriba para alcanza ver la calle, para ver si localizaba la persona que ella queria.

- Me manda Jedite Black -

La mirada de ella se concentro en ese joven de cabellos plateados y sombrios ojos verdes.

- ¿ Jedite ?

- Si señorita, me envia esta carta.

La hace entrega de un sobre en color azul, que destilaba su fragrancia.

Con manos temblorosas, tomo la misiva.

- Para mi? - pregunta descorcentada.

- Si señorita.

- ¿ Usted es ?

- Disculpe, soy el chofer del señor Black, Yaten Kou.

Mina asintio con la mirada perdida en el vacio.

Y en un impulso alli mismo abrio aquel misterioso sobre.

La calfigrafia que ella tanto habia extrañado estaba impresa en esas cortas lineas...

" Minako:

No voy a poder ir.  
Solo pido tu perdon.  
Me he ilusionado con otro nuevo amor.  
No me guardes rencor.  
Te tenia cariño de verdad, habra momentos que jamas olvidare.  
Eres cariñosa y pretendo conservar tu amistad.  
No encontre contigo la tristeza , pero el amor de verdad me ilusionado,  
Comprende que es mi maximo deseo, vivir enamorado. Mi deseo, mi pasion.

Lo siento.

Jedite "

Mina temblo bajo la luna que albergaba el cielo aquella calida noche.

Arrugo el papel con sus manos, y tristes lagrimas empezaron a caer.

- ¿ por que? ¿Por que me deja? ¿ Si no le hecho nada?

Dijo entre sollozos...

- Todo... Todo era mentira,- tomando su rostro entre sus manos- las promesas, sus promesas donde quedan?

Yaten no comprende nada. No conoce a aquella chica ni jamas escucho hablar de ella.

Y Mina habia olvidado la presencia de aquel joven.  
El mundo habia desaparecido.

Muy despacio se fue deslizando hacia el piso, y no podia dejar de llorar.

Yaten sin saber que hacer la tomo entre sus brazos y trato de incorporarla.

Mina se sobresalta ante su tacto y lo mira con una tristeza que jamas nadie lo ha mirado.

Yaten siente un escalofrio al sentir su dolor.

- ¿donde esta Jedite? Necesito verle.

- Señorita no tengo autorizacion...

- Yo...- su llanto no la dejaba hablar- ¿ que le ha dado ella? ¿ El nunca me amo? Quiero estar a su lado...¿ Esto es verdad?

Su voz se quebro del todo.  
Y lloro, sobre el hombro del desconocido.

- Lo siento señorita. Yo simplemente cumplo ordenes.

- Yo me muero sin Jedite. - decia entre sollozos- Yo lo amo. ¿ Èl no?

- No , no lo se señorita. Yo no se nada- dijo con cierta incomodidad.

Mas calmada Mina, reacciono de su situacion.

- Lo siento. Señor..?

- Kou..

- Señor kou... Acaso Jedite, esta con otra mujer?

Esa pregunta lo sobresalto.

- Si, señorita. Hace 1 año.

- ¿ Cuanto hace que volvio?

- ¿ Volver ?

- Si, el se fue dos años a Inglaterra.

- ahh si, pero eso fue hace mas de un año. Solo estuvo tres meses alli.

El mundo de Mina se quebro.

Si habia vuelto hace tanto... Si hacia 1 año que estaba con alguien mas... Por que? Por que hacia unas semanas habia recibido una carta anunciando su regreso? Por que la lastimaba de esa manera?

- No! No! No puede ser, el volvia hoy de Inglaterra, hace unas semanas me escribio para notificarme su vuelta a Japon... Esta en un error!

- No señorita volvio tres meses luego de su partida. Hace mas de 1 año que esta aqui en Japon.

Las palabras sin anestecia de yaten le clavaban en corazon, se lo partian en mil pedazos.

- ¿ Sigue viviendo donde siempre?

- Desde el compromiso con la Señorita Hino, se translado a otro lugar.

- ¿ Compromiso? - Mina llevo las manos a su pecho.

- Si se va a casar en seis mes...

- Se llevo mi vida...- susurro aun sosteniendo su pecho.

El dolor fue muy grande.

Un dolor profundo.

El mundo se volvio oscuro, tristemente oscuro.

Mina se habia desvanecido.

Continuara.


	2. Chapter 2

Mina se desvanecio en los brazos de aquel desconocido. De Yaten Kou.

El pobre joven, sin saber que hacer sostuvo el cuerpo de aquella muchacha y sin otro remedio la alzo en sus brazos y la condujo al sofa del comedor de la vivienda.

Cuando hubo depositado a Mina sobre aquel lugar, tomo el rostro sobre sus manos. Se sentia frustrado, el solo pensaba en llevar esa misiva y volver a su casa , no pensaba en que la chica podria alterarse de esa manera. Es decir no conocia aquella joven, nunca habia escuchado de ella. Y de repente al parecer ella conocia y mucho al joven Black. Lo supo porque al dejarla alli en ese sofa, giro su vista y vio demasiadas fotografias de ella y Jedite.

"¿ Como es que no la conocia? ¿ Eran novios? Eso ... No es de mi incumbencia debería irme a mi casa, deberia llamar a alguien..."

Cerro la puerta de entrada.  
Se encamino hacia adentro del comedor y habia visto la mesa preparada.

" Al parecer la joven esperaba a alguien ..."

Busco por los lugares haber si encontraba una agenda telefonica o tal vez el celular.  
No se preocupaba por Mina, le había tomado el pulso y solo estaba desmayada.

Entro en la cocina y observo que habia sobre la heladera pegado con un adhesivo de imán otra foto mas de ella y su Jefe.

Entonces, recordo la carta que debia haber entregado, alli debia decir el porque del trauma que le habia tomado a la señorita Minako.

Estuvo tentado de ir a leerla asi sacarse las dudas, pero él le era leal a su jefe.

No debia meterse en cosas que no le correspondian.

Sino encontraba un celular o indicio de un familiar deberia llamar a su jefe, y era lo ultimo que queria hacer.

Desde su compromiso estaba de muy mal humor y no queria ser causante de algunas de sus rabietas.

Siguio adentrandose en la casa de aquella desconocida.

Entonces su proxima parada fue la habitacion de Minako.

Era muy sutil y sofisticada.  
Las paredes color azul marino , hacian juego con las cortinas color blanco puro.

Sobre un viejo escritoro su ordenador portatil.  
Una vez mas fotos de Jedite.

En un lugar preferencial de su escritorio una vieja caja con la decoración un poco rota le llamo la atención.

La tomo entre sus manos y con cuidado la abrió.  
Dentro de ella cientos de cartas aguardaban la luz para salir a contar sus secretos.

Leyo los remitentes. Era extraño, todos de su jefe y enviados desde Inglaterra , la carta que mas sobresalia era posiblemente la ultima. Tenia una semana de antigüedad.

Dejo la caja donde estaba, habia entrado a la habitacion con un proposito y estaba haciendo otras cosas.

Giro la vista y sobre la almohada de la cama vio su celular.

Lo empezó a manipular y vio que sus contactos eran escasos.

Entonces encontro uno que decia "Mama" y marco.

- Mina? Que paso?

Fue la respuesta del otro lado de la linea.

- Señora...Aino, soy Yaten Kou, su hija se desmayo y no se a quien recurrir- solto sin mas.

- ¿Minako? Ella esta bien?

- Si, pero necesito que alguien venga a su casa a asistirla, yo solo vine a hacerle entrega de una carta y ella ha perdido el conocimiento.

- Ohh por Dios...enseguida va alguien para alla. Muchas gracias señor.

La comunicación se corto.

En menos de quince minutos , en los cuales Yaten deambula de aquí para allá, el timbre sonó.

Una joven rubia de cabello rizado, entro efusivamente.

- ¿ Donde esta mi hermana? ¿ Que le paso a Mina?

- Esta en el Living, yo me voy...

- Espere, debe contarme que ha ocurrido.

- Soy Yaten Kou , solo vine a entregar un sobre a la señorita , ella se altero al leerlo y esa sobrexitacion le ha producido el desvanecimiento, yo debo marcharme señorita..

- Ohh disculpe Serena, Serena Aino. Su hermana.

Yaten asintio.

- Señorita Serena que tenga buenas noches.

El joven presuro se marcho de alli. Y junto a él varias cartas de Jedite hacia Mina.

Si tal vez habia violado el deber de fidelidad pero no sabiaa porque aquello le daba tanta curiosidad.

Arrancó su coche y se perdió en la oscura noche.

**************

Dos horas después Minako Aino despertó.

Se encontró con su ropa de cama y en su habitación.

Tomo su cabeza entre sus manos , se sentia rara y confundida.

"¿Por que estoy aquí? ¿ Que me ocurrió ? "

Tomo su celular, vio la hora eran las 23:00 hs del día 12 de agosto.

Entonces recordó ese día era cuando ella debía haber vuelto a ver a...

" ¡La carta! ... Jedite...no vino..."

Se levanto presurosa.  
Se acordo escasamente del joven de ojos verdes.  
Tal vez era el quien la habia escoltado a su dormitorio.

¿ Pero como ?

Entonces fue cuando escucho que se oian rumores de voces que provenían del living.  
Y se dirigio hacia alli.

- Si, mamá no te preocupes... Si mamá es bien. No.. No se quien era el joven. Si ese tal Yaten.. No mami no se quien era.. Ok le preguntare a Minako. Si mami, solo esta durmiendo. ¿Jedite? Pues no lo se. Ok mami, te aviso cuando despierte. Si, mami disfruta tu viaje. Yo mas. Besos.

Entonces Minako aprecio la figura tan conocida y querida de Serena.

- ¿ Serena ? ¿ Que haces aquí ? ¿ Que ocurrió ?

- Hermanita, ¿ estas mejor ?

Minako se sentó en el sofá , y sin mas comenzó a llorar mientras tapa el rostro con sus manos.

- Mina , ¿ que pasa ? ¿ Por que lloras? ¿ Que ha pasado? No entiendo nada.- dijo Serena mientras se arrodillaba junto al sofa y acariciaba tiernamente a su hermana - ¿ quien era ese joven ? ¿ Te hizo algo?

- No... Él no... Pero jedite... Él si...

- ¿ Volvió ? ¿ Volvía hoy ?

- Nunca se fue ...- susurro

- A ver Mina no entiendo nada...

Entonces Mina empezo a buscar con la mirada la carta.

- ¿ Donde esta la carta ? Yo la tenia antes de... ¿Que me paso?

Serena observo el rostro perdido de Mina.

- A ver hermana, llamaron a Mamá un tal Yaten no se cuanto, diciendo que tu te habías desmayado , el joven te ayudo hasta aqui pero cuando llegue , ya sabes mama no esta en la cuidad, entonces ya te digo cuando llegue él joven , que por cierto es muy lindo, me dijo que se tenia que ir. Y muy presuroso salio de aqui. No se porque te desmayaste y ¿ que hacia el aqui?

Mina asintió. Ahora recordaba un poco mas.

- El...

- Yaten

- Ah si Yaten, es... Es el chofer de Jedite , me vino a traer una carta.

- Ahh si, ese papel que sostenias mientras estabas en el sofa. Lo deje en la cocina pero no lo lei. ¿ Que paso con Jedite? ¿ A caso no volvio de Inglaterra?

- Traeme la carta...

Serena asintio y en menos de un abrir y cerrar los ojos ya estaba de vuelta con la carta.  
Se la entrego a Mina.

- No, no soy capaz de volver a leerla. Hazlo tu, y en voz baja por favor.

Serena se sento a su lado y comenzo a leer la corta misiva.

Cuando termino de hacerla , acaricio el rostro de Mina.

- Lo siento mucho...

- ¿ sabes lo que me dijo este chico...

- ¡Yaten!

- Si él... ¿ Sabes lo que me dijo? Dijo que Jedite volvio hace mucho tiempo. Solo estuvo... Estuvo tres meses en ese maldito pais.

- ¿ Pero tu no recibias cartas semanales ?

- Si, es lo mismo que le dije a este joven. Vah no se si se lo dije o lo pense... Entonces no se porque me dijo que, su jefe , Jedite, estaba... Estaba comprometido.

- ¿ Comprometido ?

- Si, hacia unas semanas que se habia comprometido.

- ¿pero...? La semana pasada no te habia llegado una carta desde Inglaterra diciendo que volvia? ¿ Por que hizo eso si ya estaba comprometido?

- No... No lo se Serena, solo se que no entiendo nada. Me duele aqui - dijo mientras tocaba su corazon. - me siento , muy mal. Mi corazon...-

Tapo el rostro con sus manos y volvio a llorar.

- Vamos Mina no llores... Te hace mal...

- Si, pero es que... Yo sin él, yo sin él, yo si lo amaba Serena, pero y él? ¿ Por que ? ¿ Por que jugo tanto conmigo ? ¿ Que le he hecho ?

Y sobre los hombros de su hermana volvio a destilar la lagrimas que producian su triste corazon.

- ¿ y sera verdad? - pregunto Serena pensativa.

- ¿ a que te refieres ?  
- No lo se, tal vez ese tal Yaten te mintio.

- ¿ y con que motivo lo haria ?

- Pues la verdad... No lo se.

Mina esbozo una sonrisa.

- Siempre igual, hablas sin pensar...

- ¡Ya! Hablemos de Jedite...

- Le pregunte si seguia viviendo en la casa de sus padres, y solo me respondió que desde que se habia... Comprometido él vivia con su prometida en lugar diferente. Y no quiso darme su dirección.

Serena asintio.  
La relacion con Jedite a pesar que llevaban años ,era un tanto extraña. Mina jamas conocio a sus padres. Siempre habia excusas.  
Aunque Jedite si habia conocido a Ikuko y Kenji los padres de Mina.  
Cuando Jedite se fue siempre mantuvo a Mina al corriente de su travesia en Inglaterra y se manejaban mediante cartas. Por que segun él era enemigo de la tecnologia.

- Es todo muy raro... Pero creo que lo mejor que podrias ir hacer ahora es cenar algo y dormir. Ya encontraremos respuestas, pero ahora... Ahora no podemos hacer mas.

- No tengo apetito.

- Tomaremos un te. Y te acostaras.

Mina asintio. Y como hacia mucho tiempo dejo mimar por Serena.

- ¿y mi cuñado?

- Quedo en casa, deberia llamarlo.

- Conociendolo, de seguro esta por llegar. A ver porque la colgada de su esposa no ha llamado aun...

- Oye a quien llamas asi?

- pues a ti...

En una hulmide casita a las afueras de la cuidad, luego de dejar el auto en la casa de su jefe. Y contarle que habia cumplido con su mandato sin decir palabra alguna de los por menores de lo ocurrido , se fue a descansar a su hogar.

No podia sacarse de la mente a aquella jovencita , tan dulce y tierna.  
Aun sentia su aroma a fresas cuando el la recogio en brazos.

La calidez que emanaba su cuerpo se transmitio a la suya y se hubiese quedado toda la noche velando por ella si es que no se hubiese sentido tan extraño y con deseos de correr de alli.

Aun podia sentir su aroma en su manos.

Metio la mano en el bolsillo de su americana y saco tres cartas.

En el remitente se apreciaba la caligrafia de su jefe.

Las abrio.

Comenzo a leer y empezo a comprender un poco mas toda aquella confusion.

La primera que tomo estaba fechada dos semanas antes. Exactamente el 1 de agosto.

*********************

1 de Agosto Londres.

Es un dia espléndido.  
¿ Como estas mi vida ? Yo aqui contando los dias para volver a verte.  
El dia doce estare en Japon.  
Espero ser una de las primeras personas en ver.  
Pero no vengas a buscarme al aeropuerto. Ire a tu casa a cenar.  
Se que estaras alli cuando llegue.  
Si todo sale bien esperame.  
Te amo.

Pd: llevare una sorpresa para ti. Pero te lo dire cuando hablemos por telefono.  
No olvides que te amo. Espero verte pronto

************

Yaten termino de leerla, no decia mucho. Era mas bien insipida pero algo era seguro su jefe Jedite tenia una relacion un tanto complicada con la joven Mina.  
Era raro saber de esta chica. Jedite jamas la habia nombrado.  
Y al parecer llevaban una relacion paralela a la que tenia con Rei Hino su actual prometida.

Aun confuso por todo ese drama que no le imcumbia se durmio.

Y soño toda la noche con ella y su aroma fresco inundo sus sueños...

Continuara.


	3. Chapter 3

Desperto nuevamente confundida, y cuando ordeno sus ideas se dio cuenta o mas bien recordó lo sucedido.

Tomo su telefono celular.

Era el dia 13 de agosto. Un dia seguramente muy largo.

No habia mensajes, no habia llamadas y posiblemente tampoco cartas.

Dirigio una vista hacia aquella caja que tantos recuerdos le traian.

Se cambio rápidamente, un simple jean color azul, zapatos bajos haciendo juego y una polera color negra.  
Su larga cabellera rubia la dejo suelta y asi a cara lavada se presento en el comedor de la casa.

- ¡Buen dia! Querida Mina, ¿ Como estas?

Mina esbozo una sonrisa.

- Ya sabia yo, que no podrias alejarte mucho de Serena.

- Pues tienes razon. - abrio sus brazos - ¿ no hay abrazos para tu cuñado favorito?

Mina rio.

- Eres el unico que tengo! No tengo punto de referencia - dijo mientras abrazaba al joven muchacho. - Ayss me aprietas mucho Seiya...

- Eso por ofenderme... - dijo soltandola.- oyeme bien... El unico y el ultimo...

- ya! Ya! Le tenia que salir el machista - dijo Serena entrando al salon-comedor- Buenos dias Mina ¿ quieres desayunar ?

- Si, por favor.

- Buenos mis reinas, yo me vuelo hacia el trabajo- comento Seiya mientras besaba a Serena en los labio y luego a Mina en la frente - no me extrañen.

- Descuida que no- comento Mina.

- Yo si te extrañare- Serena.

- Yo tambien. Te amo- dedicandole otro beso y casi al trote salio de la casa. - Ah lo olvidaba. Mina- ella giro para verle - tu y yo tenemos una charla pendiente - y desaparecio de la entrada.

Lo cierto que Seiya tenia la misma edad que Serena. Y ambos le llevaban 10 años a Mina.

Seiya conocio a Serena a los 20 años. Mina solo tenia 10 , y es por esa razon que Minako para el , es una hermana mas. Y como el jamas tuvo hermanos, con ella cumplia el rol de protector.  
Amaba muchisimo a Serena y protegia en sobremanera a Mina.

Se casaron cuando ambos tenian 26 y ese año cumplian 10 años de casado.

Y aunque Mina tuviese ahora ya sus 26 años, el la seguia viendo como una niña mas y detestaba verla mal por algun infeliz que no sabia valorarla.

Por eso le habia dicho de la "charla pendiente" queria saber que habia pasado ahora con Jedite para asi tener una buena razon para golpearlo.  
Aunque Serena se enojaria , Minako era parte de su familia. Y con su familia nadie se metia.

*********************

- Buen dia señor Black.-

Dijo Yaten mientras le abrió la puerta a Jedite para que subiera al auto.

- Buen dia Yaten.

Cuando ambos ya estaban subidos, Yaten emprendio el camino de siempre.

- ¿Como fue todo anoche ?

Yaten se sobresalto con la pregunta, y recordo el triste rostro de Mina.  
Miro por el espejo retrovisor y el semblante de Jedite mientras miraba por la ventana era tranquilo, casual y espontaneo. Nada que lo alterara.

- Mal, señor. Muy mal- dijo mientras apretaba el acelerador.

- ¿como asi? Era solo entregar una carta...

- Pues fijese que no. La joven no solo leyo la carta enfrente mio sino que del estado de crisis que le agarro se desmayo.

Los ojos de Jedite lo quemaron atraves del espejo retrovisor.

-¿Como...? ¿Por que...?

Yaten estaciono el vehiculo y le abrio la puerta a su jefe.

- Si, ella se desmayo. Me pregunto el por que usted la habia dejado, si ella no lo hizo nada. Es una pena la joven lo amaba de verdad.

- Tu ¿ como sabes eso?

Yaten esbozo una sonrisa.

- Señor. Sere su chofer pero no ignorante. Era facil darse cuenta que usted le envío una carta rompiendo todo tipo de relacion. Ella se altero, lloro y se desmayo.

Jedite se encogio de hombre mientras se colocaba sus gafas de sol.

- Bueno, al menos ya me saque eso de encima.

El joven chofer apreto los puños en un intento de golpear a Jedite.

Mientras Black se alejaba hacia el complejo de oficinas , Yaten le grito.

- USTED LE MINTIO. JAMAS SE FUE DOS AÑOS A INGLATERRA.

El aludido para en seco y sin tener otro remedio volvio.

- Ya veo que sabes mas de la cuenta. Esto no te incumbe. Recuerdalo solo hiciste un encargo y nada mas.

- Lo se.

- Entonces no me vengas con recriminaciones que mas que nada a ti no te importan. ¿ Entendido ?

- Entiendo. Pero eso no significa que no me afecte. A diferencia de usted Black, yo soy humano y tengo sentimientos.

- Cuando entres cada mañana a tu trabajo despojate de esos sentimientos. Yo solo quiero un chofer nada mas.

- Si quiere un chofer entonces no me use como mensajero para sus amantes.

- Mina no era mi amante. Y esto no te importa maldita sea. No juegues en este terreno Kou. Yo podria..

- ¿ despedirme? No, si ya veo que lo unico que usted sabe hacer es escapar de los problemas. Deberia enfrentarlos alguna vez. Es lindo tener la cabeza fresca. Nos vemos a las dos.- dijo mientras se subia al auto y dejaba a Jedite solo y asombrado frente a su trabajo.

**********************

Mina no tenia apetito.  
Se habia sentado a desayunar porque Serena la habia obligado pero no habia probado bocado.

Eran las 9 am deberia ir a trabajar pero eso no ocurriria hoy.

Escucho los pasos de Serena acercarse y antes que le dijera algo empezo a comer a la fuerza, a veces Serena podia ser frustrante, tanto como su madre. No admitian que por estar tristes debian matar de hambre a su estomago.

- ¿terminaste? - comento mientras se acercaba hacia ella.

Mina la miro.

- ¿ a donde vas?

- Iremos.

- ¿iremos?

- Si. Mi amiga Lita Kino ¿ te acuerdas de ella? Bueno ella trabaja en la municipalidad y en el registro civil. Asi que me averiguo donde vive ahora Jedite. Asi que vamos.

- No, Sere yo no...

- ¡Vamos a ir! Te debe explicaciones no una escueta carta. Que te lo diga de frente. Y te diga los por que. Vamos Mina no te quedes sin luchar. Esa no eres tu.

Serena tenia razon. Mina era luchadora y ese dia mas que nada necesitaba respuestas.

- Tengo que ir a trabajar.

- Ya llame y les dije que estabas indispuesta.

Cuando se le ponia algo en la cabeza nada se le interponia.

- Esta bien. Vamos...

Rei Hino era una joven mujer de 22 años. Cursaba el ultimo año universidad donde pronto se recibiria de Seguridad Ocupacional.

Habia conocido a Jedite en su estadia en Londres. Se habian echo grandes amigos y cuando se re encontraron en Japon tiempo despues formalizaron su relacion a noviazgo y hacia solo unas semanas ya habian puesto fecha de casamiento.

Desde el compromiso la relacion con Jedite habia dado un giro importante , habian progresado y ya vivian juntos. Todo marchaba bien.

Rei se encontraba en su casa, esa mañana habia decidido no ir a la universidad.

Cuando tocaron el timbre se sobresalto. No esperaba visitas y eran pasadas las 9:30 , Jedite se encontraria en la oficina aun.

Abrio la puerta y se encontro con Mina y Serena.

- Buenos dias. ¿ En que puedo ayudarles ?

Mina quedo muda ante la asombro. Rei era una mujer muy hermosa y mas joven que ella. Seguramente por eso Jedite la habia escogido. Su corazon se encogio al ver la competencia que tenia por delante.

Serena hablo por su hermana.

- ¿Que tal señorita...?

- Hino , Rei Hino.

- señorita Hino, vinimos hablar con Jedite Black ¿se encontraria?

- No. Esta trabajando. ¿Ustedes son?

- Disculpe. Ella es Minako Aino y yo soy Serena Aino. Jedite es gran amigo nuestro. Y pasabamos a verle. - mintio Serena.

- ¿son amigas de Jedite? - dijo sorprendida- no sabia de ustedes.

- Es que estuvimos fuera mucho tiempo. Y volvimos hace un par de dias y queriamos saludarlo.

- Pasen si quieren y lo esperan, yo no tengo problema - dijo servicial.

- Si, lo esperaremos - comento Serena energica. Una sumisa Mina la seguia hacia el interior. - Que linda casa tienes.

- Gracias los padres de Jedite me la han obsequiado. Ya saben regalo de compromiso - dijo mostrando su dedo.

Mina se sintio morir. Jedite jamas le habia presentado a sus padres.

- Sientensen por favor. Jedite sabe venir alrededor del medio dia. ¿ Desean tomar algo?

- Agua por favor - contesto Serena.

Rei asintio. Y dirigio su mirada hacia Mina.

- Emh yo nada. Gracias - contesto.

Rei fue en busca de un vaso con agua y volvio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- Aqui esta. Cuentenmen ¿ a donde han viajado?

- Londres.-

- ¿ de verdad? Jedite y yo volvimos hace casi año y medio de alli.

El corazon de Mina se paralizo. La conocia desde Londres. La conocia mientras les escribia todas aquellas malditas cartas.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, no escucho que la cerradura de la puerta habia empezado a girar.

Rei y Serena voltearon la cabeza para ver al recien llegado.

- Amor! Me olvide la carpeta de contabilidad... ¡MINAKO!

Dijo al verla sentada alli junto a su actual prometida. Era sorprendente.

Mina salto de su asiento y lo miro con tristeza.

- Jedite...tanto tiempo.

Continuara.


	4. Chapter 4

La respiracion agitaba de Mina alarmo a Rei.

- ¿te sientes bien? - pregunto.

Mina llevo su mano a su pecho. Y miro a Jedite a los ojos.

No sentia odio hacia el, ella lo amaba tanto.

Reprimio un impulso doloroso de ir corriendo y perderse en esos brazos que una vez la acunaron. Deseaba probar una vez mas esos besos que alguna vez habian sido suyos, siendo la unica emperatriz de sus labios y cuerpo entero.  
Todo se perdia en el pasado.

- Jedite- dijo Serena con una mirada brillosa. - Me alegra tanto verte. - la ironia era latente. Solo Rei no era capaz de percibirla.

Jedite le hizo una mueca a Serena.

- Serena, siempre es una alegria verte.- contesto. - ¿me dejarian unos minutos con Minako? - la pregunta iba dirigida a Rei- solo unos minutos.

Rei sin chistar se levanto y fue hasta la cocina. Serena saludo cortesmente a Rei y salio por la puerta principal.

- Pasemos al estudio.

Y condujo a Mina por un pasillo donde desembocaba una gran puerta de roble. Alli estaba el estudio de Jedite.

Una vez adentro le pidio que se sentera.

El rodeo el escritorio y se sento frente a ella.

Mina tenia los ojos brillosos, y una lagrima furtiva caia solitaria por su mejilla.

- ¿que haces? - dijo con una mirada fria.

- ¿Que?

- ¿que haces aqui?

- Yo...

- ¿Como supiste donde via? ¿Acaso Yaten ...?

- No! El no me dijo nada. Simplemente la averigue nada mas.

Jedite asintio.

- ¿ que haces aqui? Pregunto nuevamente.

Nunca Jedite la habia tratado asi. Mina comenzo a llorar silenciosamente.

- ¡Dios! Mina, por favor no hagas una escena.

- Pero...Jedite. Necesito respuestas-

Jedite agito su cabellera rubia.

- ¿no quedo claro en la carta?

- Pues...Yo.

- Estoy con Rei. Creo que fue bastante explicito mi mensaje, pense que lo entederias pero al parecer eres mas tonta aun.

Al escuchar la crueldad de sus palabras Mina lloro y tomo aire.

- Terminaste una relacion mediante una carta. Eso es lo que no entiendo- dijo tomando valor.

-bueno te lo digo de frente: No va mas. Estoy con otra persona.  
- Yo pense que estabas en Inglaterra no con ella.

- Minako era muy dificil terminar algo a la distancia.

-¿distancia? ¡Volvista hace año y medio!

- ¿Que? ¿Te dijo Yaten... Ese maldito bastardo

- No, fue Rei. El solo hizo su trabajo nada mas- dijo Mina volviendo a bajar la voz. - ¿Ya no me amas?

- Minako, Minako...eso no es relevante ahora.  
Solo quiero que entiendas que no puedes venir a mi casa, asi sin mas. Estoy compremetido ahora.

- ¿Nunca me amaste?

- ¿Acaso eso importa?

- Si, me importa. ¿Por que nunca me llevaste a conocer a tus padres? ¿ Por que en estos años no me propusiste matrimonio? Yo... Yo doy todo por ti. Dejo todo por ti.

- Minako por dios. No lo hagas tan dificil. Mis padres esperaban que me casara con alguien mas formal. De etiqueta. Y jamas hubiese sido posible que te propusiera matrimonio. No entras en los canones de realidad que mis padres aceptarian.

- ¿que...?

- No eres para mi Minako. Nunca lo fuiste. Por eso invente lo del viaje...

- ¿QUE?

- dios! No grites! Si fue todo un invento para alejarme de ti. Solo fui tres meses. Y conoci a Rei. Ella si es como yo.

- Pero... ¿La amas?

- ¿Amar? Por favor Minako. Eso es una perdida de tiempo. No existe el amor, pero si los negocios. Madura y busca a alguien que te mantenga de por vida y seras feliz.

- ¿Y Rei?

- Rei tiene un padre que hace buenos negocios. Yo hago feliz a su hija y el me concreta unas ventas. Todo se resume a eso : Negocios y Dinero.

Mina se perdio ante las duras palabras de su ex. ¿Donde estaba el antiguo Jedite?

Jedite se levanto y fue abrir la puerta para que ella se fuese.

Ella no se movio. Tapo su rostro y lloro mas fuerte aun.

- No lo hagas mas dificil. Vete de mi casa. Y no vuelvas.

Mina se paro y cuando se acerco a el, sus piernas flaquearon. Aun cuando Jedite le hubiese dicho tantas cosas horribles, ella no podia reprimir el sentimiento de amarlo.

- ¿ Me darias un ultimo beso?

- No, Mina. Debo serle fiel a Rei. No seas debil, no busques amor. Ahora vete.

Y llorando amargadamente Mina cruzo el umbral de la puerta principal dejando atras el Hall de entrada, la sala y el despacho.

Cuando Serena la vio en esas condiciones, no dejo que cerrase la puerta, entro sin permiso a la casa y fue hasta donde estaba Jedite , el cual salia ese momento de su despacho.

- ¿ Que quieres Serena ? - dijo con fastidio.

- Saludarte- y dandole una bella sonrisa, cerro su puño y estampo en la cara de Jedite un fuerte golpe que lo hizo caer.

Cuando giro para salir, satisfecha por su valentia se encontro con Rei mirandola despavorida.

- Un gusto señorita Rei. Si quiere saber el porque de esto, contacteme mi numero esta en la guia. Serena Tsukino de Kou a sus ordenes - y dejando a Rei boquiabierta mientras hacia una reverencia salio de alli muy contenta.

*******************

En la calle se encontro con Mina.

- ¿ Que has hecho Sere?

- Solo digamos que ya no es un niño bonito. ¿ Que te ha dicho?

Y antes de hablar Mina se derrumba en brazos de Serena y llora su amargura.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Eran pasadas las 15 hs cuando Minako Aino se encontraba sola en su casa y oyo el timbre de su puerta.

No queria abrir, no se sentia bien, aun le daban vueltas las duras palabras de Jedite.

Tirada en el sofá y sumamente deprimida , volvia a llorar una y otra vez.

En un instante escucho moverse la endidura donde se le debia entregar el correo, su corazón empezó a latir ferozmente. A esa hora el correo común ya debía haber culminado, no se entregaba correspondencia luego del mediodía.

Con temor e ilusión se dirigio hacia la puerta y alli solitaria sobre el piso , habia una carta.

Sus nervios estaban quebrados nuevamente, estaba cansada de llorar y ese sobre blanco amenazaba su cordura.

Temblorosa se acerco alli y poniendose de rodillas tomo el delgado papel.

Lo abrio cuidadosa y saco una hoja de alli.  
Estaba hecha a maquina no como las de Jedite.

" Querida Mina.

Dichoso el papel que puede sentir el dulce tacto de tus manos.  
Dichoso aquel que sabe mirar tus ojos y presentir tu dolor, porque asi sabe que debe consolarte, y consolarte seria para mi un orgullo.  
Bastardo aquel que no aprecia tu bondad ni buena fe para los demas.  
Desgraciado aquel , quien sin saber lo valiosa que eres, y brillante cuan Diamante aun asi te desprecia y te tiene por poca cosa.  
Afortunado aquel que tratara conquistarte. Porque no solo encontrara una bellisima mujer, sino un corazon sincero.

Te mereces mucho mas en esta vida, dulce Minako. Y yo haré lo imposible por hacer florecer en ti la gran mujer que hay detrás de toda esa tristeza que solo un bastardo con gloria pudo opacar.

Tus soles esperan con ansias hacer radiar tu sonrisa. Yo me preocupare que no haya nubes alrededor.

Simplemente tuyo, desde el primer dia en que te vi.

XXXX "

A medida que leía, Mina dejo de llorar. Jamás nadie ni el propio Jedite había leído palabras tan bellas. Palabras bellas dedicada a ella.

Jedite siempre le escribia, pero solo se limita hablar de el mismo. De nadie mas, solo adjuntaba a sus palabras un frio te amo.

Aun asi tenia a Mina a sus pies.

La misiva le gusto. ¿Pero de quien era?

No quiso pensar. Aun le dolian las palabras de Jedite, como para fantasear con un anonimo.

Dejo la carta encima de un aparador y simplemente se limito a tirarse al sillon a meditar sobre lo cruel que era el destino y cuanto amaba a Jedite.

Daría tantas cosas por se una mujer de la talla de Jedite. Se sentia triste por no se de su status social.  
Ella era una simple trabajadora.

¿Y si la carta era de Jedite?

Si! Tal vez era de él. Y tal vez el no queria que ella se enterase...

¿Seria de él?

Cerro los ojos y soño con su mundo perfecto.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Yaten Kou iba contento de regreso a su casa.

La mañana sido una mañana un tanto complicada,la discusión con su jefe lo había dejado muy molesto.

Pero el hecho de a haberla visto alli cuando llevo a Jedite al medio dia habia mejorado su humor.

Aunque le hubiese gustado saludarla, vio como ella salia destrozada de la casa de su jefe y eso hizo enfurecerle aun mas.

Aunque pensándolo bien ella no merecia al de Jedite, mejor sola que mal acompañada.

Verla en ese estado , le hizo tener una idea, a ella le gustaban las cartas, les escribiria algunas donde la haga sentir querida y que vea que hay mejores tipos que jedite, muchos mejores.

OoooooooooOoooooooooo

Eran pasadas las diez de la noche cuando en la casa Black-Hino se apagaban las ultimas luces.

El tema de la visita de las hermonas Tsukino-Aino no se habia tocado.

Y una cena en el mas completo silencio junto con el ojo morado de Jedite fueron los actores principales de ese dia.

A Rei le rondaba la invitacion de Serena. ¿ Se atreveria a llamarla? Tenia mucha curiosidad por saber que habia pasado. Aunque algo se imaginaba.

Para las once de la noche, Jedite dormia como bebe recien nacido.

Y sin querer prender luces , Rei Hino con la luz de su celular buscaba en la guia telefonica el nombre de Serena Tsukino.

Y lo encontro. ¿ Se atreveria a llamarla?

Ooooooooooooooooo

Serena y Seiya se habian marchado hacia poco menos de media hora de la casa de Mina.

Aunque Serena insistio Mina no consintio en seguir faltando a su trabajo. Asi que debia dormir temprano para estar al dia siguiente alli.

Los despidió con un efusivo saludo y cuando se disponía a entregarse a morfeo sintió el timbre.

Tal vez era Serena que se habia olvidado algo. ¿Quien mas podria ser a esa hora?

Miro por la mirilla, pero no habia nadie.  
Aun asi un presentimiento dijo que debia abrir. Y asi lo hizo.

No habia nadie en la calle, pero si a sus pies descansaba un ramo de rosas amarillas.

Junto a ella una tarjeta.

" Han pasado poco menos de 8 horas desde que te envie mi primera carta, no queria que te olvidaras de mi. Espero te gusten , me hacen acordar a tu cabello"

No había firma. El corazon de Mina latia ferozmente.

¿Primera Carta?

Entonces estaba descartado de que fuese jedite.

¿Quien era entonces?

Continuara.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

- ¿ Que es lo que estas haciendo?-

- ¿ a que te refieres?

Se oyo un suspiro.

- Tu sabes...

El aludido se encogio de hombros.

- No te entiendo.

- ¡Vamos Yaten! De esto te digo...

Dijo señalando varios sobres de cartas abiertos. Las cartas de Mina , y las flores que estaba por enviar.

Yaten lo miro con furia y se abalanzo hacia el.

- ¿ Quien te crees para tomar mis cosas? - grito mientras le arrebataba los sobres y demás.- mira Taiki haz de tu vida lo quieras menos meterme en mi vida. ¿ ENTIENDES ?

Taiki se redujo contra la pared oyendo como su hermano le gritaba.  
Estaba asombrado, Yaten era malhumorado y demas pero jamas era asi.

- Lo siento... Solo queria abrirte los ojos.

- ¿ Que sabes tu? ¿Ah? ¿ Que sabes? Solo lo hago para hacerla sentir mejor. Hay cerdos desquiciados por ahí, haciendo llorar niñas dulces e inocentes como Minako.

Entonces se dejo caer sobre la silla mirando a su hermano Taiki.

- Lo siento Taiki. Estoy mal por estos dias. No tienes la culpa. Pero no vuelvas a meterte en mi cosas. Por favor.

- Lo siento yo hermano. Solo quiero que no te ilusiones. Ya sabes... A tu novia no le gustaria.

Yaten suspiro con frustración.

- Solo quiero hacerla sentir bien, nada mas. Que sepa que hay mas alla afuera , que hay mucho mas que el tonto de mi jefe.

- Ten cuidado. Estas caminando por una linea muy delgada. Kakyuu es una buena chica, no se merece esto.

- ¡ Ya! Esta bien. No le he hecho nada. Aparte Minako no me genera nada, excepto pena y dolor. Es feo sufrir asi.

Taiki lo miro con recelo.  
Miro la hora y fruncio el ceño.

- Es tarde. Debo irme.

- Mañana nos vemos. - comento Yaten sin mirarlo aun frustrado por la discusion.

- Mandale saludos de mi parte a Kakyuu.

- lo hare.

El sonido de la puerta le señalo a Yaten que su hermano ya se habia marchado. Se dirigio a su cama y se tiro sobre ella.

Penso en las palabras de Taiki. Jamas le diria a Minako que era el. Aparte mas que seguro que la rubia ni lo recordaba. Solo queria hacerla sentir bien, nada mas.  
Y ademas el tenia a su novia Kakyuu , a quien queria mucho y el amor era reciproco. Asi que no habia nada que temer.  
No habia nada alla afuera que le ofreciera mas que el amor de Kakyuu y eso le ponia feliz.

Sono el timbre de su puerta. Rogaba que no fuese Kakyuu y mas bien el chico de la mensajería. Queria enviarle las flores antes de la media noche.

En efecto era el mensajero.

Lo despacho rápidamente ideando cual seria lo proximo que le enviaria a Minako mientras esperaba a su novia.

No tenia intencion de traicionarla ni mucho menos, refiriendose a su novia. Pero si queria hacer feliz a Mina. Tanto como todas las mujeres debian serlo.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rei Hino se escondió en el despacho de su prometido cuando se cersorio que este ya dormia profundamente.

No prendio luces, queria evitar que se despertara.

Sigilosa marco el numero en su celular. Eran cerca de la medio noche. Tal vez aquella muchacha estuviera durmiendo.

A la quinta llamada a punto de desistir una voz cantarina atendio.

- Habla ¡Serena! -

- Soy Rei Hino.

Hubo un silencio prolongado.

- Señorita Tsukino ¿ Sigue alli ?

- Emm si, si.¿Rei? La prometida de ¿Black?

- La misma. La llamaba por el hecho que ocurrio esta mañana.

Serena abrio los ojos como platos.  
No penso jamas que aquella muchacha la llamara. La mayoria de las mujeres preferian quedarse con las dudas o obviar las cosas antes que pensar en que su marido hubiera " metido la pata"

- Ah señorita Hino como olvidarla!

- ¿ Cuando podriamos vernos?

- ahh emmm - mirando su reloj - ahora es muy tardé ¿no?

Rei solto una risita. Serena podia ser chistosa e ironica naturalmente.

- lo siento por la hora.

- No esta bien. Pero una vez que nos veamos , no me callare nada y sabras con quien duermes cada noche.

Rei se puso seria y tensa. Esa advertencia la hizo sentarse en aquel sillon donde Jedite le habia dicho a Mina en la mañana que ya no le molestara.

- ¿Esta ahí señorita hino?

- Si, si. - medito unos segundos - ¿ Cuando podemos vernos?

Serena sonrio. Ese bastardo de Jedite sabria con quien se habia metido.

- Muy bien. Mañana la espero en la Cafeteria Crown. A las 10 a.m.

- Muy bien. Listo.

- Un placer hacer negocios con usted. - dijo Serena comicamente.

- lo mismo digo -

Ambas cortaron. Y en cierto modo se sentian satisfecha con ellas mismas.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Mina se durmio en el sofa de su sala comun frente a un florero que contenia las rosas amarillas que aquel extraño le habia enviado.

Abrazada a ella la dedicatoria con la que habia llegado el presente.

Aun sentia dolor y rechazo, pero de a poco se veia una luz de esperanza al final del camino.

Y soñó con nieve, mucha nieve, pero no estaba fría, era cálida y bella. Y del cielo caían miles de piedras color esmeralda... Pero aquello se esfumó dando a paso a un rostro que no recordaba.

Y entre sueños susurraba el nombre de aquel desconocido, que no recordaba muy bien...

Era la primera noche que habia dormido de corrido y esas horas habian reparado en ella los daños que habian próvacado en su rostro el llanto y el dolor.

OoooooooooooooooOoooooo

Yaten Kou se encontraba durmiendo junto a su novia cómodamente.

Tuvo sueños extraños e incoherentes.

En uno de ellos soñaba como el sol se aproximaba a el de forma descomunal y lo envolvía por completo, pero no se quemaba, todo lo contrario era bello y cálido.

Y el sol se volvió un rostro, un rostro que el conocía y ese mismo rostro queria posicionarse de su boca y cuando el beso estaba a punto de cumplirse despertó bañado en sudor.

Despertó de golpe y con sentimientos confusos.

Miro a su lado y creyo ver a Mina alli.

- ¿ Mina ?

Kakyuu giro al escuchar la voz de Yaten y sin despertarse aun susurro :

- ¿mmm quien es Mina?

Yaten atemorizado noto con tranquilidad que ella habia hablado dormida. Le beso la frente y se volvio acomodar para seguir durmiendo.

Los sentimientos que genero aquel sueño le estaban empezando a molestar.

Abrazo a Kakyuu tratando de olvidar aquella "pesadilla" pero al parecer la confusión seguiría estando alli.

- Maldito Taiki... El y sus conjecturas - susurro mientras se volvia a dormir...

Continuara.


	6. Chapter 6

Yaten se encontraba desvelado. Junto a el reposa durmiente el cuerpo de su novia.

Aquel sueño lo había desvelado por completo. Sacudió el cabello que tenia sobre su rostro y posteriormente con sus manos lo cubrió. Por primera vez en su vida sentía ese miedo amenazador de cuando algo que no quieres se aproxima hacia a ti. Y ese algo era la hermosura y calidez de aquella joven , a quienes los ángeles habian llamado Minako.

Se levanto melancolico y desolado, temiendo cosas que jamas habia temido. El jamas se habia vuelto a enamorado. Aunque le doliera a quien le doliera estaba junto a Kakyuu porque habian pasado hace mucho la linea de amistad donde se encontraban, podria decir que la ama, pero... ¿ Que era el amor ? Lo que provocaba Mina, con su mirada, su llanto, su andar, su cabello, lo tenia alucinado. Y solo habia hablado una vez con ella, y solo dos veces la habia visto, y no podia dejar de pensarla, queria tenerla presente en su mente, recrearla, darle forma a sus fantasias, ¿que provocaba la joven aquella en él? .

Se sento en la pequeña cocina y tomo su vieja libreta de anotacion y escribio :

_**" Si eres como te imagino, no tengo modo de escaparme, tu cuerpo es como un remolino, y no hay conjuro que me salve.**_

Si eres como te presiento, estoy perdido en este cuento, porque sospecho que eres de miel por afuera, de fuego por dentro.

Roja boca, boca loca , roja boca manantial de besos, dulces besos se desbordan y al desearte me mantienen preso.

Roja boca me provoca, y de pronto siento que me muero. Me parece que esa boca, esta a un paso de decir te quiero. "

- Has vuelto a escribir - susurro la voz de Kakyuu atras suyo.

- ¡Kakyuu! ¿ Que..que haces aqui?

- Me desperte y no estabas... Que lindos versos... No escribias desde su muerte...

Yaten dejo caer suavemente su lapiz frente al recuerdo de ella.  
Y casi al grado de la inconsciencia susurro

- Ella me inspiraba hacerlo...

- Y ahora ¿quien te inspira?

Habia una sombra en el rostro de Kakyuu, la sombra del miedo a la respuesta.  
Si hubiese sido ella la que inspiraba aquella palabras, Yaten ya le hubiese contestado, aun asi permanecia callado. Y desde que su esposa habia fallecido no habia vuelto a escribir, lo sabia porque era su mejor amigo y sabia todo él.

_**El no contesto. El recuerdo de Luna lo golpeo con fuerza. Hacia ya mas de 3 años que su mujer habia pasado el velo de la vida hacia la muerte. Habia luchado con ella hasta el ultimo minuto, hasta su ultima respiración.**_

Los primeros síntomas de su enfermedad fueron las altas fiebres que duraban mas de lo esperado, dolores musculares, anemia, emorragias en sus encias o nariz.

Habían pasado un dia cuando Yaten sumamente preocupado la obligo a ir a su médico, le relataron cuales eran los síntomas de aquello desconocido.

Mientras Luna esperaba en la sala de observaciones , el doctor de turno, Darien Chiba, fue muy franco con él.

- Que tal señor Kou - dijo extendiendole la mano. - Sientese por favor.

Yaten hizo caso omiso a las palabras de aquel doctor y caminaba por su despacho como si un loco estuviese reconociendo su nueva celda.

- Aun no tenemos los resultados de los análisis de sangre pero dentro de momento nos llegaran.

Las palabras de Chiba se perdian cuando chocaban contra las paredes, Yaten no lo escuchaba , presentia lo peor.

- ¿ Donde esta mi esposa ?

- Esta en observación, su musculatura le dolía mucho por lo que ordene que le dieran una habitación.

Nuevamente las palabras se hicieron ecos y se perdieron.

Una enfermera muy bonita de corta melena y tez blanca como la porcelana entro al despacho de Chiba para dejarle los exámenes. Yaten jamas se olvidaria de aquella muchacha. Aquella joven iba a traer la 1era mala noticia sobre su esposa.

El doctor Chiba abria los papeles mientras observaba como el joven marido iba y venia por su despacho.

Leyo los analisis de sangre confirmando a media su sospechas. Debia actuar lo mas rapido posible.  
Aunque ese analisis tal vez no le estuviera diciendo la verdad, debian ser precavidos. Los sintomas y sus globulos blancos tan bajos lo estaban alertando.

- Señor Kou, el analisis de sangre de su esposa, no revela nada interesante - mintio. - tengo idea de lo que puede llegar a ser pero necesito realizar un examen de medula osea...

Una semana mas tarde se enteraria en aquel mismo despacho que Luna tenia leucemia.

Despues de eso vino una etapa de quimioterapia, radioterapia, transfusiones de sangre, que debilitaban el cuerpo fragil de Luna.

Aun recordar los momentos mas duros de Luna le dolian, no habia superado aquellos dias de dolor y angustia.

Recuerda como si hubiese sido ayer la tarde en que Luna habia vuelto de su quimioterapia diaria. Venia vestida con un hermoso vestido color amarillo claro acampanado que la hacia bonita, y ocultaba lo delgada que estaba. Tambien usaba su turbante. La quimioterapia habia arrasado con toda su hermosa melena dejandola en la nada misma.

Yaten llego minutos despues de su trabajo y la encontro acostada en el sillon de dos plazas. Venia cansado y desolado. El tratamiento de Luna lo estaba dejando sin un centavo. Poco a poco se iba desprendiendo de cosas valiosas para poder pagar cada quimioterapia y el trabajo en aquella inmobiliaria no le estaba resultando. Los creditos que habia sacado tiempo atras en el banco reclamaban su pago pero Yaten no podia hacerlo. Y en su trabajo todo iba para atras, alli se ganaba a comision, sino vendia una casa dentro de una semana mas como maximo deberia ir buscando otro empleo. Habian sido muy pacientes , hacia mas de 5 meses que no vendia una casa y aun asi le pagaban su sueldo, pero ya no mas. Segun su gerente habia miles de jovenes dispuestos a vender casas, que se fijara como iba a ser o se deberia ir, que lo lamentaba en el alma pero el negocio era el negocio.

Con una sonrisa forzada ambos se saludaron con el amor que aun se tenian. La mayoria de la gente le habia dicho a Yaten que le iba a costar convivir con su mujer en ese estado. Yaten no entiendo esas palabras jamas, porque cada minuto que pasaba amaba mas aquella mujer. Y haria cualquier cosa para su bienestar.

- Mi amor- susurro Luna. - ¿ Como te fue?

- Bien, muy bien - mintió. Odiaba mentirle en ese estado, pero no podia darle tantos digustos.

- Sabes... Hace rato queria preguntarte donde has dejado ese hermoso reloj de oro que te regalo tu padre el dia que nos casamos.

- ¿ Por que lo preguntas ?

- Es que jamas te lo he vuelto a ver, y a ti te encantaba usarlo. Mas aun cuando tu padre fallecio y eso te hacia tenerle cerca.

Yaten trago duro aquellas palabras. Era verdad, amaba aquel reloj, pero mas la amaba a ella, y aquel reloj habia sido vendido meses atras para pagar las primeras quimioterapias.

- Esta guardado Luna, ahora hay cosas mas importantes que un reloj.

Luna esbozo una sonrisa sincera.

- Jamas olvidare todo lo que has hecho por mi. Todas las cosas que has dejado "ir" por mi. Te amo.

- Tambien te amo.

La joven cerro sus ojos y exhalo su ultimo suspiro.

Jamas los volvio abrir. Luna se llevo el amor de Yaten. Se llevo todo con su muerte.

Poco tiempo despues , perdio su trabajo y su casa al no poder pagar los prestamos.

Pero habian pasado ya 3 años de su muerte. Habia conocido a Jedite quien le habia proporcionado ese empleo que aunque no fuera gran cosa con su salario podia alquilar una habitacion que habia podido refaccionar y amueblar a su gusto.  
  
- Aun no me respondiste- la voz de Kakyuu lo trajo a la realidad.

- ¿que? ¿ Que pasa?

- Quien te inspira a escribir...

Luna siempre le habia inspirado palabras que el plasmaba en novelas, cuentos, poesias. Luego de su muerte creyo perder aquel don, penso que era algo pasajero. Pero al conocer a Mina , aquellos deseos de escribir habian vuelto. Aun conservaba en un viejo baul todos sus manuscritos que deseaban ver la luz.

- Nadie Kakyuu, nadie - mintio.

- Pero tu..

- Solo me levante con una idea y quise plasmarla, nada mas.

Kakyuu sonrio con un dejo de alivio.

- Ahh pense que otra chica rondaba tu mente - dijo suspicaz esperando su reaccion.

Yaten la miro sin expresion y penso en Mina. La belleza de Mina. La calidez de Mina. La inocencia de Mina.

- Yaten... ¡YATEN!

- QUE!? - dijo volviendo en si.

- ¿Quien es?

-¿ Quien es quien ?

- En la que piensas... En la que sueñas. A la que le escribes..

Yaten la miro sorprendido y molesto. Entonces había escuchado kakyuu esa noche el nombre de Mina. Y se habia dado cuenta de lo tonto que se ponia pensando en ella.

- Kakyuu yo... Lo siento.

Solo alcanzo a decir.

- ¿ Me has sido infiel?

¿Y esa pregunta? ¿ Justo ahora? Habia enviado cartas y flores... ¿Eso era ser infiel? Lamentablemente si...

- Infiel de actos no... - dijo mirando la hoja en que los versos habian quedado plasmados.

- ¿ Que quieres decir?

- No quiero hablar de esto. No ahora

- Yo si quiero saber quien es la entrometida, esa vagabunda.

Yaten se levanto de su silla y con voz potente rugio.

- NO ES UNA VAGABUNDA. Y NO QUIERO HABLAR DE ESTO. SINO TE GUSTA YA ES DE DIA Y PUEDES MARCHARTE!.

Kakyuu se vistio rapidamente y salio de alli enfurecida.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Casa Tsukino.

Eran las 8 am cuando el timbre sono fuerte en la residencia Tsukino.

Una alegre Serena se dirigio cantarina hacia la puerta. Ya sabia quien era.

- Señorita Hino - dijo abriendo la puerta - dichosos los chismes que la traen hasta aqui.

Rei a pesar de todas sus dudas esbozo una sonrisa, aquella chiquilla que habia golpeado a su marida la hacia reir.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mina se levanto confundida. No pensaba en el cerdo de Jedite, podia irse al infierno, pensaba en alguien mas pero no sabia muy bien quien. Tal vez el autor de sus nuevas cartas que yacian sobre la mesa del comedor. O aquel joven de ojos verdes... ¿ Como se llamaba?¿El chofer de aquel infeliz de Jedite?

Dicen que llorar de noche y dormirse asi es un buen resultado para la maÑana siguiente. Habia llorado tanto por Jedite que ahora que habia conocido esa faceta sucia de el queria olvidarlo, estrangularlo, hacerle daño... Pero una cosa a la vez. Empezaria por olvidarlo, no merecia la pena pensar en el.

Se habia levantado optimista. No era el unico hombre en el mundo. Le estaba valiendo madre Jedite y toda su porqueria.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

- Muy bien señorita Hino... Empecemos- dijo Serena mientras servia dos tazas de cafe cargado.

Continuara.


	7. Chapter 7

- Antes que nada se orita Hino, lamento haber cambiado el lugar de la cita. Pero debia hacer cosas en casa- dijo Serena.

Rei asinti segura de si.

- Usted es Tsukino? Pense que era Aino.

- A veces uso el apellido de mi madre. Ella es Tsukino. Mina es la que usa el apellido Aino. Yo... Tuve. una mala relaci n con mi padre y prefiero llevar a cargo el apellido Tsukino. Lo siento estoy di vagando.

- Esta bien. Me gusta escuchar ese tipo de an cdotas.

- Oh me alegro o r eso porque estoy llena de an cdotas. Pero usted no vino por eso. Vino por el cerd... Es decir por su esposo Jedite. - dijo sonriente ante la cara de Rei.

- Exacto.

Ambas mujeres dejaron sus tazas de te sobre la mesa de roble del comedor.

- Bien se orita Hino qu es lo que quiere saber? Tengo tiempo para charlar con usted hasta el mediodia hora en que llega mi marido de la oficina.

- Quien es Mina Aino? Que relaci n tiene con mi prometido?

- Hasta hace dos d as Mina era novia de su prometido.

Rei se sobresalto al o r eso. No pod a ser posible.

- Imposible. Hace mas de a o y medio que conozco a Jedite. Y hace unos meses nos comprometimos.

- Que edad tiene se orita Hino? - pregunto la rubia.

- 22 Por que?

- Mi hermana tiene 26 y desde sus 18 tenia una relacion mas que formal con Jedite. El tiempo paso, Jedite a sus 23 partio "hacia inglaterra " - imitando las comillas con sus dedos - y mantuvo una comunicacion epistolar con Minako. Va a ser dos semanas que Mina recibio una carta de su pareja comunicando su regreso "a Japon" y esperando encontrarse con mi hermana. Por desgracia , para ella, eso no sucedi , sino mas bien hace dos d as recibi una carta nuevamente de l rompiendo por la misma con todo tipo de relaci n.

Las palabras crudas y reales de Serena chocaron contra las paredes y contra los oidos de Rei.

- Ambas han sido traicionadas.

- No le creo.

- Oh si usted me cree. Sino no hubiese llamado, no hubiese venido hasta aqui. Usted no es una se orita que le guste los chimentos, vah eso me parece. Y si vino aqui es porque en algun rincon de su cabeza me cree y porque quiere saber. Asi que no perdamos el tiempo.

Serena se levanto de alli y desapareci detr s de una puerta. Rei quedo mirando la taza de te. La joven tenia algo de raz n, ella habia ido alli buscando algo y no eran cosas dulces sino mas bien amargas.

- Tome- dijo dejando un mont culo de cartas sobre la mesa- ah tiene evidencia para creerme. Usted misma podr corroborar la caligraf a de su esposo.

La se orita Hino tomo una de las muchas cartas que habia alli y leyo:

- 24 de marzo de 2013 - la hoja temblo bajo el tacto de Rei quien empezaba a hablar entrecortado.

- Ocurre algo se orita Hino?

Rei toco con su mano libre su rostro tratando de tranquilizarse aun no habia leido nada.

- No- mintio. - no ocurre nada.

Enderezo la hoja y prosiguio.

- Dulce Minako :

Te escribo una vez mas. Ya veo que cuando vuelva a Japon tendras varias cartas de mi. Pero una vez que vuelva no las necesitaras mas, pues yo las reemplazare con creces. Aun asi te pido que las cuides como yo te cuidaria a ti y asi tenerme mas cerca. Recuerda que cuando tu me pienses yo pensare en ti. Estamos predestinado y por eso estamos conectados.  
Hoy no ha sido un gran dia, es mas fue horrible. Pero no quiero utilizar este medio para poner las cosas que me han pasado de mala manera, me gusta escribirte para repetirte lo que mucho que te amo y lo mucho que te extra o. A pesar que hay sol es un dia tormentoso para mi, pero pienso en ti y es la unica forma que tengo para sentirme un poco mas reconfortado. En meses si dios quiere estare de nuevo junto a ti. Ya se que mes volvere pero no te lo dire asi no te pones ansiosas. Eres la unica para mi. La unica.

Siempre Tuyo. Jedite.

Rei termino de leer la carta cuando el papel hecho bolita desaparecio de sus manos fue a estrellarse contra la pared.

- Maldito desgraciado. Maldito infeliz!- dijo con rabia mientras las lagrimas empezaban a caer. - es un parasito no merece vivir.

Se levanto a buscar la bolita de papel que anteriormente era la carta y la volvio a enderezar nuevamente.

- 24 de marzo de 2013 . - lloraba mientras leia una y otra vez aquella fecha. - 24 de marzo de 2013... 24 de marzo.

Serena se levanto para consolarla. Odiaba cada vez mas a Jedite. Era un cerdo.

- Que tiene esa fecha ni a? Por que te afecta?

Rei estaba agitaba por el llanto lo que le producia un dialecto quebrado.

- Ese dia... el..y ... Yo nos ... Comprometimos. - Serena abrio los ojos desmesurada mente. Jedite no tenia limites.

- Que tipo insensible...

- El mismo dia que nos comprometimos... El le escribia esa carta. Es un... Es un...

- Un cerdo querida, admitelo.

- Pero por que? Por que jugo con nosotras asi?

- Eso no lo se. Aunque si se algo que deberias saber.

Rei miro con miedo a Serena. Su corazon latia violentamente y temia lo peor.

- Ayer cuando mi hermana entro al despacho de ese desgraciado buscando respuestas, el muy vil le comento entre otras cosas, que nunca la amo porque Mina " no le llegaba a los talones" y que tu si. Que el te mantenia contenta a ti y tu padre le concretaba negocios. Que todo se reducia a : negocios y Dinero.

Las duras palabras de Serena resonaron en la cabeza de una Rei abatida, dolorida y destruida.

Nunca penso que Jedite era asi...

Como pudo la se orita Hino se levanto de su silla y tomando su bolso susurro.

- Debo irme- las pupilas estaban dilatadas. - Gracias por todo.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ese dia habia preferido no ir a trabajar. Que mas daba si Jedite lo echaba, que se fuera al infierno.

La discusion con Kakyuu , el recuerdo de Luna y Minako lo tenian de muy mal humor.

Pero habia vuelto a escribir, eso de alguna forma contentaba aquellos duros momentos.

Sabia perfectamente que aquella palabras que habia escrito le pertenec an a Mina. No lo podia negar.

Junto a una carta adjunto aquellos versos y las env o.

Tenia deseos de verla, de tocarla , acariciarla, mostrarle lo bello del mundo. Queria ser su mundo.

Al diablo todo el mundo, Kakyuu, su jefe tal vez Taiki...

Luna habia sido su felicidad y penso que jamas volveria a gozar de ese sentimiento... Pero Mina estaba logrando que viera por primera vez en tres a os rayos de esperanzas y no dejaria pasar esa oportunidad.

Sono su timbre y sin dejar de pensar en ella abrio la puerta.

- Que demonios te pasa?

- Buenos dias para ti tambien hermanito - dijo Yaten mientras dejaba pasar a Taiki hacia adentro.

- No vengas con tonter as. Que le hiciste a Kakyuu?

- Nada.

- Como que nada? Fue llorando a mi casa.

Yaten lo miro sorprendido. Pero su mirada se enfrio.

- Nada que te importe Taiki.

- Te adverti ayer que ...

- YO TE ADVERTI QUE NO TE METIERAS EN MI VIDA!

Yaten habia elevado la voz, tanto como para hacer callar a su hermano.

- Que haces hermano? A caso no piensas en Kakyuu?

- dejame Taiki. Ya hablare con ella.

- Arregla las cosas por favor...

- No se si las voy arreglar...

- como?

- Hermano... Hace tiempo que sufro por la muerte de Luna. Creo que Mina puede hacerme tan feliz como Luna lo hacia.

Taiki lo miro incredulo.

- Estoy escuchando bien? Pobre Kakyuu, eres un miserable..

La palabra miserable atraveso el pecho de yaten como mil dagas.

- Vete... Sal de mi casa.

Taiki se encamino hacia la puerta de salida.

- Debes pensar en Kakyuu...

- y cuando pensar en mi? Acaso no quieres verme feliz? Ya se que lo que hago esta mal - dijo efusivamente - pero... He estado tan triste por tanto tiempo. Sabes? He vuelto a escribir...

- Pero tu novia..

- basta de hablar de ella! Por dios Taiki! Por que no vas y la consuelas tu? Estoy cansado de todo hermano. Cuando mama fallecio no pude estudiar por tal de trabajar y que tengas una vida digna. Y no te lo recrimino, en lo absoluto. He hecho cosas por muchas personas. Y hoy creo que empezare a pensar en mi.

Un silencio recorrio la peque a casa.

- Vete Taiki. Se hace tarde. Y no quiero que quieras estar con un miserable como yo. Y no vuelvas hasta que entiendas mi punto de vista.

Taiki se marcho de alli.

El joven Yaten marco al numero de su actual novia.

- Kakyuu debemos hablar- ...

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Continuara... 


End file.
